Gokaiger vs Megaforce
by Pikatwig
Summary: 90th story special. The Gokaigers get a letter revealing to them that the sender knows where their stolen property is. The Gokaigers head into another dimension and are in a fight with a group of teens without attitude who happened to pirate their pirate looks... One-Shot.


Pikatwig: Well… been quite the journey for me. I'm now at my 90th story… hard to believe…

KKD: I'll say it's hard to believe. This is quite the milestone, bud.

Pikatwig: My first story was posted back on March 7th, 2012. ...needless to say, it's not very good. I don't know if I'll ever go back and finish it… but whatever. I've grown… I originally wrote to vent my feelings and while I still do that, it's less often than I used to… and I think I let my feelings out a bit too much… my first Kamen Rider story, which I deleted because it was TERRIBLE, I said things about Fourze and the Goseigers I regret saying… think it made me lose a dear friend, I don't know. Fact I'm man enough to admit to that shows how much I've grown in four years.

KKD: Indeed. *applauds for Pika*

Pikatwig: And because of a birthday gift from my brother, yes seriously my fanfic account was my brother's idea for a birthday present, I made without a doubt my best friend and made even more great friends… who I hope are gonna read this. Well, I was going to do this story on my own… but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to share this milestone with somebody and I was debating on either you or Sean to co-write with, since from what I can tell, his favorite Sentai is Gokaiger…

KKD: Yea, I can see that, but it works out nonetheless.

Pikatwig: And you may have noticed this is a crossover with Power Rangers… a season that I started out liking, before it circled in the toilet. Seriously, I remember commenting in another story that it was really good starting out. Heck, it made me reevaluate my original opinion about Goseiger… gonna need to watch more of it, but it's a lot better than I remember…

KKD: Yea, and I had bad feelings of it from the start. At the time, it was just from my distaste for Goseiger, but it made me appreciate the Sentai more, ESPECIALLY due to it being the 20th special for the American side, and it was done… very badly.

Pikatwig: Only two true tribute episodes were ever made… there was only one actor from the Disney Era… and then there were other fails, like there being no Lightspeed Rescue transformation… at all, there not being tributes for certain seasons… among other things. Have you ever noticed that ALL of the anniversary seasons are either mixed or bad? Turbo and Wild Force were mixed, and then Operation Overdrive and Megaforce were just bad.

KKD: I honestly thought Wild Force was decent, most of the faults pointing to the stock footage, Turbo I can kinda get, OO… oh man, was that the worst. And I never BOTHERED with Megaforce after episode 1.

Pikatwig: Wasn't Overdrive what made you quit watching Power Rangers?

KKD: Yea… pretty much. My interest was waning at the time. To better explain, I didn't get into Power Rangers until around the time Lightspeed Rescue was winding down and Time Force was about to kick off. I stuck on for a while, and really enjoyed some of the seasons, including Wild Force, Dino Thunder, and SPD, with Time Force being good, and Ninja Storm and Mystic Force being very meh… but then by Operation Overdrive, I just stopped caring, and I left. Thing is, I like the ideas of something really out there for my Sentai or Riders, which is why I like it when they do stuff like animals, dinosaurs, and have really crazy stuff like future stuff, aliens, etc, and stuff that has just plain cars is dumb. Plus, the idea for Operation Overdrive just sounded stupid to me… not the world traveling, but in general.

Pikatwig: Well, they were given little to no budget for Overdrive… plus I'll admit, I do like the suits and the theme is a bit of a guilty pleasure and… we're rambling. Regardless, I've been sitting in this idea for the past few days and I felt like… why not give it a go, since my first story was going into a crossover between the two worlds anyway and heck, it was the Gokaigers that were the main Sentai focus. *gets a look from KKD* Don't ask. I don't even remember what I was thinking…

KKD: Ok...

Pikatwig: ...so anyway...this does slightly harken back to my beginning… with my improved writing. So for continuity… this is after the Ninningers at best.

KKD: Makes sense.

Pikatwig: So… let's begin… disclaimer thing… spoken verbally, just like the old days. We don't own either Power Rangers or Super Sentai, they belong to Toei, Saban, and the like.

* * *

The GokaiGalleon was currently flying in space in an attempt to match up with some coordinates.

-Marvelous-san, are you sure we're in the right spot?- Don asked via the Mobirate.

"Whoever sent us the note said it was at 750 by 489, so we're in the right spot," Marvelous informed, as his crew began to wait on the outside of the Galleon, all of them having their Ranger Keys at the ready.

After about another two or three minutes, a silver spaceship arrived by them faster than the blink of an eye, surprising the pirates as the ship flew closer to the Galleon, docking a bridge between the two vessels.

Marvelous hopped down from the top of the Galleon and landed without an injury, the leader of the pirates checking the letter and sure enough it matched up with the description of the ship that he was given, being a pure silver ship with red, blue, yellow, green, pink, white and black accents on the outside.

"Yosh… ikuzo," Marvelous told his crew as they boarded the vessel.

* * *

The ship's interior was rather impressive, being a contrast to the sleek exterior by having a rather elegant interior with various treasures locked up behind what looked like a powerful barrier. The six pirates soon arrived at the cockpit to see the only person in the ship, his entire body being covered in a cloak, a ski mask to cover his face, glasses to cover his eyes and a hat to cover up his hair.

"So, you're the person who sent us this I'm assuming?" Marvelous inquired, showing the message sent to the crew, "What is it you want from us?"

-Oh dear Marvelous… it's not truly about what I want, but what you all want,- the person spoke, his voice being distorted, a bit by the ski mask but also by a machine, -Kaizoku… the 35th Super Sentai team, Captain Marvelous, Joe Gibken, Luka Millfy, Don 'Doc' Dogoier, Princess Ahim de Famille and Ikari Gai.-

"How do you know all of us?" Joe asked, keeping his hand tightly on his GokaiSaber, ready to aim it at the person's neck.

-At ease, Kaizoku…- the person responded.

"You seem to know all of our names, so what is your name?" Ahim inquired politely.

-...I am somebody who looks in but does not act, somebody who waits and watches how the world works, somebody who will watch until maybe even the end of time… and somebody who will finally take action.- the person informed, earning puzzled looks from the pirates, -...you need only call me the Observer…-

"And why is it we should trust you?"

-As I just said… I'm the Observer, I'm an Observationalist, I'm from a distant planet in the constellation of Vetaria, and the man who can grant you whatever you want if you so desire it.-

"Hmm… in that case…" Marvelous began as he sat down, "Talk,"

The Observer smiled and then returned to his own seat, -I come to you with news of where your missing Ranger Keys and missing friend are.-

"...how does he know that some of our Ranger Keys and Machalcon are missing?" Gai whispered to the others.

"Observationalists watch and record history on all planets. They study all of time and all the events that occur," Joe whispered back.

"So you know where our stolen property and friend is?" Marvelous asked before he let out a scoff, rolling his eyes a slight bit.

-Au contraire, Captain Marvelous Ozawa. I know everything about you Gokaigers… and you happen to interest me the most… you were rescued by Space Sheriff Gavan, AKA Ichiouji Retsu, when you were ten when a transport pod was taking you and your planet's population to a new planet to colonize. And I happen to know you left out one little detail from what you told your friends about when Gavan saved you…- The Observer smirked, making Marvelous' eyes widen.

"What's he talking about, Marvelous-san?" Don asked.

"Nothing," Marvelous responded, "Drop it,"

The Observer let out a small chuckle at this, -This is a fact you cannot hide forever, Marvelous… something you left behind on that ship, something that you want to get back… something that you wanted to use the Greatest Treasure in the Universe to get back.-

Marvelous pinned the Observer down and held his GokaiSaber up to the Observer's neck, "That's enough out of you!"

-Relax, relax, I won't say what it is…- The Observer smirked as he used some form of telekinesis to get Marvelous away from him, set him back down in his seat and with a snap of his fingers, caused giant magnets to appear and steal away the Mobirates, the Cellular, the Gokaigers' weapons and their Ranger Keys.

"...Thank you," Marvelous sighed as he looked at him with an annoyed look.

-So Gokaigers… I have an offer for you. You simply need to fight a group for me, and I will give you all something you want. And as an incentive to have you do this…- The Observer began as he pressed a button to open up briefcase of some kind, showing off what looked to be Ranger Keys, -Use these in your fight.-

"What're these?" Gai asked, before Luka pulled him back and glared a bit at the Observer.

"Why should we trust you?" Luka asked, "Observationalists are far from the most trustworthy of species."

-You need not trust me. But if you ever wish to find the people who stole from you and get your revenge on them, then you will utilize these keys to exact that revenge.-

"We accept," Marvelous said without a moment of hesitation, "So… who are these people who took our stuff?"

After snapping his fingers to release the magnetism around the gear of the Gokaigers, the Observer walked over to a computer monitor and pressed a button to show footage on it of a group of six people who had both the suits of the Goseigers and the Gokaigers.

"...who are these knock-offs?" Marvelous asked.

Gai observed the footage for a moment before he gasped in amazement, "So these are the mythed Power Rangers?!"

"Power… Rangers?" Don blinked in confusion

"There is this myth about a group of heroes who have the suits of the Super Sentai and utilize them to fight against enemies who threaten the world time and again!" Gai explained.

"So they're knock-offs?" Joe blinked.

"Not really but-"

-Their universe did spring off of your universe not long after the arrival of the Zyurangers, though their origins are vastly different from yours, and the mentor of one team is the fault for your missing items.- The Observer interrupted as he pulled up footage of a giant head mounted to a wall.

"...is that a giant Tensouder?" Gai asked.

-This being is known to their world as Gosei, the student of the mentor of the first team of Power Rangers. He is the one who stole your gear… he tapped into the Super Sentai universe and was only able to copy your powers, while stealing the Ranger Keys right out from under your nose.-

"And Machalcon?" Ahim added.

-...placed under some sort of mind control. He's now thinking he's really a soulless machine from yet another alternate dimension. He has not said a word in a very long time...-

Ahim's eyes widened at this, in complete shock at hearing this thing.

"Where is this Gosei guy?"

-I can rig up a warp drive for you Gokaigers to use to go to the Power Rangers' dimension to take back what is yours…- The Observer informed, showing them a small black box that supposedly is the warp drive and then handed them the briefcase, -Once you beat them and get rid of Gosei, you will be rewarded. Good luck, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.-

* * *

In a different dimension, the sun was shining by a beachside, the five members of the Power Rangers team of the time, Megaforce, relaxing on the beach.

"So, where do you think Orion is?" the girl in pink asked.

"Don't know, he hasn't been answering his morpher," a male in blue responded, "It's as if he just doesn't want to hang out with us,"

Suddenly, their Morphers began to bleep, with a male in red picking it up, "Yes?"

-Rangers, hurry to the Command Center! We have a situation on our hands!-

"You heard him!"

* * *

The five arrived and looked at the giant head in the back of the room.

"Rangers, a spaceship has arrived within Earth's orbit, and it's heading straight for the Command Center. I don't know why, but it resembles the Sky Ship," the giant head, Gosei, began to explain, shocking the five rangers as an image of the GokaiGalleon appeared on the red monitor.

"What should we do Troy?" the male in black asked.

"...We gotta take care of this right away," the male in red, Tory, told his team as they hurried out.

* * *

The Gokaigers landed the GokaiGalleon and proceeded to walk out and examined the place.

"Where are we? New Zealand or America?" Gai asked as he looked around with some binoculars.

"What are those?" Don blinked in confusion.

"They're locations on Earth," Gai quickly informed.

The Rangers then noticed a group of five approach them, the five in question being the five who were in the Command Center earlier.

"So… I take it you're the so called Power Rangers?" Marvelous asked.

"Yes, we are. And who are you?!" Troy demanded to know.

"Well… we'll tell you," Marvelous smirked.

(Insert Song: Gokaiger BGM Gokai Change!)

The six Gokaigers pressed the button on their belt buckles and summoned out their Ranger Keys, shocking the Power Rangers as the Gokaigers prepared said keys.

"We are kaizoku…" Marvelous told them as they all readied their changers.

"Gokai Change!" the six announced as they inserted the Keys.

 **=GO~KAIGER!=**

With that, the Gokaigers turned into their Ranger forms, as the five teens looked shocked and confused.

"Our Super modes?" the male in black gawked.

"This ain't no 'super mode' these are the genuine article," Silver smirked.

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"GoooookaiiiiiSILVER!"

"Kaizoku Sentai…"

"GOKAIGER!"

(end insert song)

"...this'll be hard to beat…" Troy stated in a near robotic like tone, "We'd better just Morph now!"

Thus, they took out their Morphers and cards.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Troy began as the cards flashed and gained pictures.

"...aren't those the Goseigers cards?" GokaiPink whispered.

The five teens loaded the cards into the Morphers and stood ready.

"Go Go Megaforce!" the five announced as they closed the mouth of the Morphers and then held them out, quickly transforming into their respective Ranger forms.

"Fury of the Dragon, Megaforce Red!"

"Flames of the Phoenix, Megaforce Pink!"

"Venom of the Snake, Megaforce Black!"

"Claw of the Tiger, Megaforce Yellow!"

"Bite of the Shark, Megaforce Blue!"

"...that part actually sounded a little cool," GokaiSilver muttered.

The cards flashed around them for a moment before Red stood ready to continue, "Earth's defenders NEVER surrender!"

"Power Rangers… Megaforce!"

GokaiSilver blinked for a moment before he and the other Gokaigers began to chuckle a bit, the former of the six facepalming himself.

"That was just… bad… so cheesy," GokaiSilver groaned.

"Let us show you a REAL motto…" GokaiRed smirked as he readied his GokaiGun, "Hade ni ikuze!"

GokaiRed followed this up by firing at the Megaforce Rangers, the Rangers being forced to either dodge, or get blown back by the attack.

"Now then… give us the Ranger Keys back and we'll be on our way…" GokaiRed began as he held out the GokaiGun.

"Not a chance!" the Red Megaforce Ranger responded as the five Rangers summoned their weapons.

This lead to the Gokaigers quickly exchanging their weapons so that GokaiPink and GokaiGreen has two guns while GokaiBlue and GokaiYellow had two , GokaiPink and Green blasted at Megaforce Pink and Black, who used their weapons to block and then the two groups charged at each-other.

Megaforce Blue was using his bow weapon for a close range battle, with GokaiBlue easily being able to block his attacks while Megaforce Black was easily able to keep GokaiGreen away from his weapon, but the Green Gokaiger was able to disarm the Black Megaforce Ranger to reclaim his guns.

"You're gonna be really easy!" Megaforce Black smirked as he charged forward, with GokaiGreen using a branch on a nearby palm tree to smack Megaforce Black back a bit.

"Ha!" GokaiGreen smiled.

GokaiPink and the Pink Megaforce Ranger were on rather equal footing, the close range combat was matched up by the opposite perfectly and any shots fired by their long range weapons were easily counteracted.

"Huh… we are evenly matched," GokaiPink blinked a bit, "Hmm…"

"Any ideas?" the Pink Megaforce Ranger asked.

Both were silent for a moment as the Reds got their attention, with Megaforce Red charging right for GokaiPink, but GokaiRed managed to block it with his GokaiSaber and GokaiSilver used the Pink Ranger as a jump pad to slash at the Red Ranger with his GokaiSpear.

"Whoa!" the Pink Ranger gasped as GokaiPink was able to knock her onto her side.

"You Power Rangers are no match for us kaizoku," GokaiRed smirked.

The Red Megaforce Ranger stood up, "Come on guys, let's end these fakers!"

"...is he supposed to be a robot or something?" GokaiRed blinked, "Because he sounds a lot like one."

"SHUT UP!"

With that, Megaforce Red rushed at GokaiRed with his sword, with GokaiRed blasting at him and the Red Ranger attempting to block them with his attacks.

"What's the matter? Can't hit?"

GokaiRed rolled his eyes and continued his rapid fire, soon joined up by GokaiGreen and GokaiPink, the blasts successfully landing on Megaforce Red.

"Gosei, we're gonna need Orion's help!" Megaforce Black shouted into his morpher.

-I'll see if we can contact him, but it's not like we have a teleporter.-

"...yes we do. You teleported us to the Command Center the day you recruited us…" the Yellow Ranger added.

"...your mentor is an idiot, isn't he?" GokaiBlue inquired.

-I just locked onto his signature, I'm sending the Sky Ship to go and get him.-

"...you can teleport him here…" Megaforce Yellow added quickly.

"What do you think he means by 'Sky Ship'?" GokaiGreen asked.

"Who cares? Let's just end them off before back-up show!" GokaiYellow shouted.

"Uh… I think we may have a problem… why is the Galleon flying?" GokaiSilver asked as the GokaiGalleon began to fly a little bit, but it was very minorly flying.

"O-Oi! Bird, what are you doing?!" GokaiRed demanded to know.

-Tori janai yo! Navi daiyou! And I'm not doing anything!- Navi shouted as the Galleon landed, -I don't know what just happened!-

-Rangers, the signal for the Sky Ship is getting received by another vessel. Make sure it doesn't get to Orion before the Sky Ship!-

"...you could just tele-"

-We do not have a teleporter!- Gosei nearly shouted.

"YES WE DO! STOP DENYING THAT!" Megaforce Black snapped back, making the Gokaigers, even GokaiGreen facepalm in embarrassment.

A ship similar to the GokaiGalleon flew up and began to ascend into the air to go not to far away from the area.

"Bird!" GokaiRed shouted.

-Tori janai yo!-

"Whatever! Just shoot down that Galleon-faker!"

With that, the GokaiGalleon shot at its 'clone' before a male in silver jumped out of it.

"...he looks stupid," GokaiSilver stated with a roll of his eyes, "Is he supposed to be GoseiKnight?"

"Guys, what's up?" he asked his team.

"Situation where we got some freaks pretending to be us in Super Mega Mode. Don't know who sent them, but they've been here for a while now," Megaforce Red explained quickly.

GokaiRed rolled his eyes at the laconic explanation, before blasting the ground around the Rangers.

"Alright guys, let's power up!" Megaforce Red told the team as he took out a… Ranger Key.

"Eh? Isn't that…" GokaiSilver blinked.

"Super Mega Mode!" the Megaforce Rangers announced and then inserted Keys into clones of the Mobirates and the GokaiCellular.

After the Megaforce Rangers did this, they were donned in the costumes of… the Gokaigers?!

"Oi! What's with you faker-Goseigers?! Now you're faking us?" GokaiRed snapped.

"You guys are the only fakers here! Super Mega Blaster!" Super Megaforce Red shouted as he and the rest of the core five fired their guns.

"Fire!" GokaiRed shouted, firing his GokaiGun at the Super Megaforce Rangers, "Attack!"

With that, the two groups charged at each-other, each one going after their respective color, with GokaiRed and Super Megaforce Red clashing blades at close range, but getting knocked back. GokaiBlue and Super Megaforce Blue were able to match their moves, but GokaiBlue had more swordsmanship skills than the Blue Ranger, easily overwhelming the tech nerd. GokaiBlue smirked and then turned to see the two Greens in a struggle.

"Tch… better go and help him…" GokaiBlue mumbled as he charged over to one of the greens.

"Eh! J-j-j-j-j-j-Joe-san!" GokaiGreen shouted before GokaiBlue slashed at him, causing him to get tossed aside.

"Thanks for the help ya goof," Super Megaforce Green smirked, firing at GokaiBlue, who was caught off guard.

"Joe-san!" GokaiGreen shouted in annoyance.

"...gomen…" GokaiBlue blinked.

GokaiPink got a look at GokaiYellow and GokaiSilver fighting the counterparts, the Pink Gokaiger aimed her guns but stopped for a moment, uncertain who was who.

"...ah mou… just need to fire," GokaiPink muttered as she fired away. One of both colors quickly dodged, while one of each was still there.

"Mou!" Yellow shouted as she shoved Silver in the way.

"Eh? What does that m- AGH!" Silver shouted as he was hit.

"Looks like you got the right Silver," GokaiYellow told GokaiPink.

The Pink Super Megaforce Ranger ran forward and saw the two Reds fighting, looking between them to figure out who was who. She thought for a moment and then just fired forward, one of the Reds managing to dodge out of the way.

"Okay Troy, let's tag team him!" Super Megaforce Pink told the Red who dodged, but the Red who dodged simply ran off, "...I hit you, didn't I Troy?"

"Yes…" Super Megaforce Red responded, wincing in pain before GokaiRed simply chuckled a bit.

"I got you, you faker!" Super Megaforce Blue shouted as he ran over, with GokaiRed simply jumping over and hiding behind Super Megaforce Red, causing the Blue Ranger to hit him, "Oh… sorry Troy,"

Super Megaforce Yellow looked at the Greens and proceeded to toss her swords forward at them both landing a bullseye on them both.

"Hey! Why'd you hit us both Gia?!" Super Megaforce Green demanded to know.

"Saw it in a movie once, hit both and you'd find out who's real," Super Megaforce Yellow informed.

The two teams then charged forward at each-other, with GokaiSilver running up and screaming "Matte!"

"What?" GokaiRed groaned.

"This is getting ridiculous! We're just gonna keep hitting our allies! Let's just fight the same color and keep it that way!"

"Or we could do something you can't," the Red Ranger smirked, "Time to go Legendary!"

"...legendary?" GokaiSilver blinked as the Super Megaforce Rangers took out the keys of the SPD Rangers, "Oh! It's a Gokai Change!"

"Legendary Ranger Mode: SPD!" the six Super Megaforce Rangers shouted, "SPD Emergency!"

The Super Megaforce Rangers then transformed into the SPD Rangers, the Gokaigers backing up a bit. The core five Rangers readied the Deltamax Strikers, while Super Megaforce-SPD Omega Ranger charged forward and began to hit GokaiSilver with melee combat, GokaiSilver barely managing to block with his spear while the Gokaigers blocked the shots with their sabres.

"These guys are good," Super Megaforce-SPD Red admitted.

"And we could use those powers better than any of you, any day!" GokaiRed shouted as he and his team backed into a small huddle, "Tch… what keys did they steal from us?"

"All of the Extra Hero Keys, the 6th Senshi Keys, and all of the teams from Zyuranger to Goseiger, along with the Maskmen, Flashmen, Changemen, Fivemen and Dynamen!" GokaiSilver informed quickly.

"And let's save what we got from the Observer for an emergency," GokaiGreen suggested.

"Good idea," GokaiRed nodded as half of them pulled out Black Ranger Keys and the other half Green Ranger Keys.

"Gokai Change!"

 **=GO~RENGER!=**

 **=JE~TMAN!=**

 **=BI~OMAN!=**

 **=LI~VEMAN!=**

 **=TU~RBORANGER!=**

 **=DE~NZIMAN!=**

With that, the six Gokaigers became Midorenger (GokaiGreen), Black Condor (GokaiRed), Green 2 (GokaiPink), Black Turbo (GokaiSilver), DenziGreen (GokaiBlue), and Black Bison (GokaiYellow).

"What are these powers?" Super Megaforce-SPD Red inquired in surprise.

"Nice job robot, you finally conveyed emotion," Gokai-Black Bison said teasingly.

"Don't tease him," Super Megaforce-SPD Pink responded.

"We're about… 85% sure Troy is not a robot," Super Megaforce-SPD Blue informed, making Super Megaforce-SPD Red facefault.

"And what of the other 15%?" Gokai-Black Condor inquired.

The Super Megaforce Rangers went silent, their Red Ranger face palming himself before pulling out his blasters and rapid firing at the Gokaigers, who quickly split off.

"DenziStick!" Gokai-DenziGreen announced as he took out the sidearm of the Denzimen and quickly went into close range combat, clashing with Super Megaforce-SPD Blue. Gokai-DenziGreen easily overwhelmed the Blue Ranger, who struggled to pull out his baton.

Gokai-Black Condor took to the air and fired his Bird Blaster, with Super Megaforce-SPD Red doing his best to try and counter it, but couldn't aim or even regrip his blaster due to the rapid fire from the airborne Gokai-Black Condor.

Gokai-Black Bison rushed at Super Megaforce-SPD Yellow and quickly began to slash at her with the Bison Rod, the Yellow Ranger attempting to slash back, but the rapid slashing from the Gokaiger was simply too quick.

Gokai-Midorenger fumbled a bit before his strange fighting style managed to overwhelm the Super Megaforce-SPD Ranger, said Green Ranger pulling out his blaster and attempting to hit Gokai-Midorenger, but the clumsy Gokaiger ended up slipping and managing to evade the blasts.

Gokai-Green2 stood her ground and then kicked Super Megaforce-SPD Pink, quickly managing to knock her into the air, with Gokai-Green2 summoning the Bio Sword and looking up for a moment, "Hurricane Sword!"

A gust of wind quickly hit Super-Megaforce-SPD Pink and knocked her onto the ground with ease.

Gokai-Black Turbo and Super Megaforce-SPD Omega Ranger were both locked in a speed battle, the two rapidly punching each other.

"Fork over DekaBreak's Key, you faker!" Gokai-Black Turbo snapped.

"What're you talking about? This is a Sixth Ranger that belongs to the Earth," Super Megaforce-SPD Omega Ranger responded before he kicked Gokai-Black Turbo to the side, "And I think it's time for another Legendary Mode. Legendary 6th Ranger Mode, Ninjor!"

Gokai-Black Turbo watched as Super Megaforce-SPD Omega Ranger took out a blue key that was a Kakuranger ally, and transformed into a warrior with blue armor.

"What?! That's Ninjaman! He's NOT a 6th Ranger! CHOU BAKA!" Gokai-Black Turbo shouted as he charged forward with all of his might, screaming 'baka' at the top of his lungs as he hit Super Megaforce-Ninjor on the head repeatedly before kicking him away, "T Hammer! Attack!"

He then rapid fired Super Megaforce-Ninjor with a hammer weapon and easily knocked him back into his team mates, knocking them back into their Super Modes.

"Minna-san! We need to get the Ranger Keys away from these bakas!" Gokai-Black Turbo stated as he and the others reverted to normal Gokaiger mode.

"How are we supposed to do that, hot-shot?" GokaiYellow inquired.

"...I say only two of us go to their base, we go in, we raid it, and then we get back here and show these fakers what the Super Sentai are really made of!" GokaiSilver told the team.

"Sounds like a plan," GokaiRed nodded, designating Silver and himself, "We'll go together while they hold off these fakers, and prevent them from using their 'Legendary Mode', the longer they hold them off, the better the chance we get at getting them back,"

"We're not gonna let you take our Legendary powers," Super Megaforce Red responded as he took out a Red Key.

"Ryuuranger!" GokaiSilver gasped.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Squadron!" Super Megaforce Red announced, becoming the Red Senshi of the Dairangers.

"Great idea, let's use the new powers!" Super Megaforce Silver nodded, taking out the Blue senshi key for the Maskmen "Legendary Ranger Mode: Lightning!"

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Prism!" Super Megaforce Pink added, becoming the Pink senshi of the Flashmen team.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Blitz!" Super Megaforce Yellow shouted, using a White key that was of the Changemen.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Supersonic!" Super Megaforce Green exclaimed, becoming the Black senshi of the Fivemen.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Battalion!" Super Megaforce Blue concluded as he assumed the form of the Blue senshi of the Dynamen.

"...Squadron… Lightning… Prism… Blitz… Supersonic… Battalion…" GokaiSilver mumbled, "Ugh… That sounds like something out of a cheap parody of Super Sentai."

"What do you think he means by this 'Super Squadron' thing?" Super Megaforce-Battalion Blue Ranger asked.

"May be a power-up mode for the Squadron Rangers," Super Megaforce-Squadron Red shrugged.

GokaiSilver's helmet almost began to turn red from that comment, fuming with rage before he changed his GokaiSpear into its gun mode and loading in his key.

 **=FI~NAL WA~VE!=**

"Gokai… SUPERNOVA!" GokaiSilver shouted, firing his attack at the Super Megaforce team, knocking them back and reverting them to Super Mega Mode, the smoke giving GokaiRed and GokaiSilver enough time to start running for the Command Center.

"Gokai Change!" The other four Gokaigers shouted, pulling out the JAKQ keys, bar a Big One.

 **=J~AKQ!=**

"Ikuzo!" Gokai-Dia Jack (GokaiBlue) told his team as they charged forward.

* * *

GokaiRed and Silver managed to slip into the Command Center, finding all the Ranger Keys and various bits of welding equipment lying around.

"What do you think that's for?" GokaiRed whispered.

"Guess this is proof that their 'mentor' stole this stuff from us and hacked it open so he could use it for his team of Power Dorks," GokaiSilver figured, "Let's grab the keys, find this Gosei and go home."

GokaiRed nodded as he and GokaiSilver walked into the room.

-Rangers, why did you leave the battle?- Gosei inquired, the two Gokaigers remaining silent.

This didn't last long, though, as GokaiRed pulled out his GokaiGun and blasted near Gosei's head, "NOW!"

He then quickly tried to break the casing around the Keys, only to have it vibrate at him.

-I'm afraid you can't break into that.- a robotic voice told the two.

"...guess this is their knock off of Navi… or Datas," GokaiSilver guessed.

GokaiRed didn't even turn around and proceed to load a Ranger Key into his GokaiSaber.

 **=FI~NAL WA~VE!=**

-Troy, Orion, what are you doing?!- Gosei demanded.

"We're not your Rangers, you oversized Tensouder!" GokaiSilver shouted as GokaiRed managed to break open the casing and grabbed the Red Alien Ranger/Ninja Red Key.

"Gokai Change!" GokaiRed shouted quickly.

 **=KA~KURANGER!=**

He turned into Ninja Red and quickly executed the Wakemi no Jutsu to fool Gosei and the robot, "Gai, get the keys, I'll stall them!"

"Wakatta!" GokaiSilver nodded, bolting to the casing and proceeding to smash it with Final Wave after Final Wave.

* * *

-RANGERS! IT'S A TRAP! TWO OF THE IMPOSTERS GOT INTO THE COMMAND CENTER!- Gosei shouted, -YOU HAVE TO-

However, the connection cut out from there.

"Gosei? Gosei, respond!" Super Megaforce Red demanded, only to get static in response.

"We need to speed back to the Command Center! Pronto!" Super Megaforce Green shouted, trying to summon a key, but got nothing as GokaiRed and Silver jumped in, Silver carrying the Ranger Key chest.

"Don't think about using your 'Legendary Modes', cause we cut it off!" GokaiRed smirked as the Gokai-JAKQ returned to normal Gokaiger mode.

"What?!" Super Megaforce Yellow gawked as GokaiSilver showed off the keys of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers/GoGoV.

"This is our property your 'mentor' stole from us! As pirates, if you steal from us, we steal it right back!"

"Hey! We never got to use that team!" Super Megaforce Green gasped as GokaiSilver put the keys back into the chest.

"Let's get em for this!" GokaiSilver smirked as GokaiRed took out Tyrannoranger's Key.

"Good plan! Gokai Change!" GokaiRed announced.

 **=ZYU~RANGER!=**

"Tyrannoranger!" Gokai-Tyrannoranger smirked, posing with the RyugekiKen.

"Gokai Change!" GokaiSilver shouted as he loaded in Kibaranger's Key.

 **=DAI~RANGER!=**

"Kibaranger!" he declared, readying Byakkoshinken.

"...did that Morpher just say a different team name for the White Mighty Morphin' Ranger?" Super Megaforce Silver blinked in confusion before Gokai-Kibranger slashed at him, sending the Silver Ranger flying and then allowing one of his teammates to hurry in for the attack.

 **=OH~RANGER!=**

 **=CA~RRANGER!=**

Gokai-OhGreen and Gokai-Blue Racer ran up and began to blast at the Super Megaforce Rangers, the two landing on top of the Green Ranger, with Yellow quickly moving in to kick them off.

"Gokai Change!" Pink and Yellow shouted.

 **=ME~GARANGER!=**

 **=GI~NGAMAN!=**

GokaiPink became Gokai-MegaPink and GokaiYellow became Gokai-GingaYellow. Gokai-MegaPink began to fire the Mega Sniper, while GingaYellow ran in close and slashed with the Starbeast Sword, knocking the Super Megaforce Rangers back.

"Ow… they pack quite a punch," Super Megaforce Yellow noted as the Rangers stood back up.

"Guess we know how the monsters feel," Super Megaforce Green shrugged.

"Keep up the fury guys! Don't give them a moment to breathe!" Gokai-Tyrannoranger told his team, "Gai, get in there with GoGoV!"

"Hai!" Gokai-Kibaranger nodded as he took out a key, but it was not one that he recognized, it was indeed a GoGoV key, but it slightly resembled the Turboranger suit, though he shrugged, quickly utilizing said key, "Gokai Change!"

 **=GOGO~V!=**

He then stood as a silver colored GoGoV member, with golden accents, posing with what appeared to be an axe.

"Gai? What is that…?" Gokai-Tyrannoranger asked as he turned around.

"Dunno… but I'll admit he's cool looking," he smiled.

"The Titanium Ranger?" Super Megaforce Blue blinked.

"...Titanium? ...yosh… ore wa… GoTitanium!" the newly declared Gokai-GoTitanium smirked, wielding the axe weapon, "Titanium Laser!"

Gokai-Tyrannoranger and Gokai-Blue Racer stood ready and pulled out two other keys and then charged forward at Super Megaforce Blue and Green.

"Gokai Change!"

 **=TI~MERANGER!=**

 **=GAO~RANGER!=**

Gokai-TimeRed and Gokai-GaoBlue rushed in and both attacked with their sword weapons, with the two Super Megaforce Rangers attempting to counter, but the Gokaigers were able to move past their defenses and GokaiYellow took out a Key and then noticed something odd.

"Ara? Never saw this key before." GokaiYellow blinked, before she shrugged and used it, "Gokai Change!"

 **=GOU~RAIGER!=**

Gokai-GoTitanium, Gokai-TimeRed and Gokai-GaoBlue all looked on in confusion as GokaiYellow was now in a golden Gouraiger mode, which had a motif of scarab beetle.

"Eh? Eh? Eh?!" she gasped in confusion, not familiar with such a Ranger.

"...I heard about this mythical Senshi," Gokai-GoTitanium blinked, "A supposed third Gouraiger to compliment, "...Tentoraiger,"

Gokai-Tentoraiger blinked a bit, before deciding to shrug it off and she readied the Ikazuchimaru, charging forward and attacking the Super Megaforce Rangers, quickly striking and not letting any hit go to waste.

"Gokai Change!"

 **=A~BARANGER!=**

 **=DE~KARANGER!=**

Gokai-OhGreen became Gokai-AbareBlack and Gokai-MegaPink turned into Gokai-DekaPink, both ready to charge as the Super Megaforce Rangers attempted to regain their grip on their weapons.

"This is just stupid," Super Megaforce Green stated as he managed to block an attack from Gokai-Tentoraiger, "They're just knock offs of us! There's no way they can top us!"

"Dino Thruster!" Gokai-AbareBlack shouted as he charged in with the sword used by AbareBlack, a dinosaur's roar coming from the blade as he stabbed it into the ground "Ground Inferno!"

With another roar from the weapon, the ground by the Super Megaforce Rangers began to rumble, an earthquake forming and they quickly fell to the ground before Gokai-DekaPink hurried forward with her weapon.

"D-Shot, fire!" Gokai-DekaPink shouted as she fired several blasts from the weapon, that, coupled with the attack from Gokai-AbareBlack sent the Super Megaforce Rangers into the air.

"Gokai Change!" Gokai-DekaPink quickly announced.

 **=MA~GIRANGER!=**

Gokai-MagiPink waited for the right moment to attack, seeing the Super Megaforce Rangers manage to get out from under the rocks that she and Gokai-AbareBlack buried them in a moment ago.

"Pink Storm!"

This caused her to grow pink fairy wings, giant-sized, before she whisked up a powerful tornado that caused the Rangers to be knocked into the air.

"Gokai Change!" Gokai-AbareBlack shouted as he changed into the next team.

 **=BOU~KENGER!=**

"Raidal Hammer!" Gokai-BoukenBlack as he rushed in and smashed hit the ground before sending the boulders flying into the air, and while the tornado did cause most of them to miss, some managed to hit the Super Megaforce Rangers.

"They've given us a moment to fight back!" Super Megaforce Silver realized as he got his spear and began to hit the boulders right on back to Gokai-BoukenBlack, "Quickly! Let's hit them back! Super Mega Spear!"

The boulders were sent back at Gokai-BoukenBlack, but he quickly shattered them with his hammer and he was able to block a few shots from their guns.

GokaiSilver watched the Super Megaforce Rangers land and thought for a mere moment, "How to counter them… how to counter them?"

"Why not try kenpou?" Gokai-TimeRed suggested almost in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know if you're being sarcastic or not, but that sounds like a brilliant move." GokaiSilver smirked as he took out a Gekiranger Key, however, he took a moment and saw it was… strange as he found a green key with an elephant motif, "Eh? ...what is this?"

Gokai-TimeRed blinked and noticed the key, he then pressed his own belt buckle and saw he had a cyan Gekiranger key themed after a shark, "Guess we stole them from the Rangers,"

"And it's not just two," Gokai-GaoBlue informed, pulling out a black key that had a bat motif.

"Those are Jungle Fury Keys," Super Megaforce Pink realized, "We never bothered to use them, don't know why though."

"You Rangers and your lack of fully utilizing your arsenal. Gai, see what you can do with those keys!" Gokai-TimeRed ordered as he and Gokai-GaoBlue tossed the other two keys to GokaiSilver, said Gokaiger nodding as he looked at the keys and focused.

"Yosh…" GokaiSilver mumbled as he focused.

* * *

 _He soon entered a white void where the three Rangers stood. He gasped at the sight of the three, who simply looked at him and gave an annoyed look._

" _I'm guessing you're thinking I'm a Power Ranger," GokaiSilver guessed, earning nods, "...well, I'm not. I'm a member of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Unlike the Rangers, I value who allied themselves with us… the Super Sentai allowing us to use the Keys,"_

" _So you think you're better than them?" the Green Elephant Ranger inquired._

" _No, no no no. I'm not saying that at all! I'm just saying is that I know the history of the heroes and that they're precious to me… I really don't think that they respect your legacy, and yet I get the feeling that there's a lot of love for these Power Rangers. For a legacy they've left and the heroes who have continued to defend their world time and again, this latest team just feels… well unrespectful to the heroes who have come before them."_

" _It does not matter," the Black Bat Ranger informed, "For they are heroes nonetheless, are they not?"_

" _And you are from a team who isn't a Power Ranger, prove to us why we should bother to help you," the Cyan Shark Ranger added._

 _GokaiSilver was silent, not sure what to say at first, but then he got an idea, "Me and the Gokaigers managed to aid the world we come from time and time again, and we were given a chance to end the threat with a wish that would erase our version of you Power Rangers, but we didn't. We chose to seize our dream with our own hands,"_

 _The three Rangers gave a small impressed nod._

" _But one other thing… I don't think it truly matters. Super Sentai, Power Rangers, what's the difference? We're heroes in the same suits fighting to protect our worlds."_

" _Then why do you attack the Rangers now?"_

" _Because they stole from us and you don't steal from pirates, and well… if we fail… there's an innocent life who may never go home again," GokaiSilver informed, leaving the three Rangers before him a bit shocked._

 _The three thought for a moment before they held out their hands and the area glowed…_

* * *

"Gai, help us!" Gokai-Tentoraiger shouted as GokaiSilver returned from reality, seeing the that the Super Megaforce Rangers had managed to get an upper hand on the Gokaigers.

"Wh-Wha?" GokaiSilver gawked, snapping out of it before looking down and seeing the three keys had merged into one again with the Shark Ranger to the left, the Elephant Ranger in the middle and the Bat Ranger to the right, "Hai hai hai! Gokai Change!"

With that, he quickly inserted the key into his GokaiCelluar.

 **=GE~KIRANGER!=**

Everyone in the area stopped the battle and turned to look at GokaSilver's new mode. This mode consisted of the three Spirit Rangers.

"I'm not sure what this is all about, but it doesn't matter! GekiSaber!" he shouted, summoning out the two shark themed dao broadswords, quickly rushing in to defend his team, managing to knock the Super Mega Sabers and Super Mega Blasters away from the core five Super Megaforce Rangers.

"What in the world is that, Gai?" Gokai-BoukenBlack inquired.

"Heck if I know," he shrugged, "I think I'll dub these… the GekiMasterShark, GekiMasterElephant and GekiMasterBat!"

"So your current form is what? Geki-TriMaster?" Gokai-Tentoraiger asked.

"...that'll work," the newly dubbed Gokai-GekiTriMaster smirked as he changed to the warfan weapon, "GekiFan!"

He charged forward and slashed at Super Megaforce Silver, knocking him onto the ground, before Gokai-GekiTriMaster was blasted at by Super Megaforce Pink.

Gokai-GekiTriMaster landed by Gokai-Tentoraiger, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Gokai Change!"

 **=GO~-ONGER!=**

"Racing Bullet, Bullet Crash! Go-On!" Gokai-Go-On Yellow shouted as she sent the Racing Bullet flying forward, the little car colliding with Super Megaforce Yellow and Green, knocking them onto the ground.

Gokai-GaoBlue looked at Super Megaforce Blue for a moment to think of how he could best fight the Power Ranger, "Got it. Gokai Change!"

 **=SHIN~KENGER!=**

Gokai-GaoBlue then became Gokai-ShinkenBlue, before slashing around in a circular motion, knocking Super Megaforce Blue into the water. The Blue Ranger just stood up, before Gokai-ShinkenBlue drew out a mojikara for 'geyser', sending him into the air. He then changed the Shinkenmaru into the Water Arrow, taking aim as the geyser began to die down, "Gokai Meikyo Shisui!"

The water arrow knocked Super Megaforce Blue back onto the ground, with Gokai-ShinkenBlue simply smirked a little bit.

Gokai-TimeRed readied the Arrow Vector and Spark Vector blades of the Double Vector and charged forward on Super Megaforce Red, but ended up being held back by gun blasts, despite the special maneuvers the Timeranger suit had.

"Tch… Bullet Time isn't working for some reason," Gokai-TimeRed said sort of loudly, smirking under his helmet.

"You're finished, faker! Super Mega Slash!" Super Megaforce Red shouted as he loaded a key into his blade and sent a red wave forward, managing to hit Gokai-TimeRed, "YES!"

However, when the smoke cleared, Gokai-TimeRed was nowhere to be found, confusing him before he looked around to find a familiar looking red tornado.

 **=GO~SEIGER!=**

"Gosei Blaster!" Gokai-GoseiRed smirked as he fired blasts forward, with Super Megaforce Red hardly being able to block them, he then jumped out of the vortex and hit him with the Skick Sword, "Who's the real faker here?"

Super Megaforce Red said nothing as he fired shots forward at Gokai-GoseiRed, who was able to evade them and get back over to his team, the six then taking out their normal Ranger Keys.

"Gokai Change!"

 **=GO~KAIGER!=**

The six Gokaigers stood in front of the Super Megaforce Rangers, who had all regathered and, minus Orion, reverted to their normal Megaforce forms.

"Why don't you all just surrender already?" GokaiRed told the six, "We're getting what we came here for,"

"We won't!" Megaforce Red responded as he was able to stand, "Rangers, time for Ultra Mode!"

The core five Megaforce Rangers were able to stand and summon the Ultra Swords and transform into their Ultra Modes.

"Storm Power! Ultr-" Megaforce Red began before GokaiSilver shot above him.

"Shut up!" GokaiSilver told them before turning to his team, "Minna, let's use those new Ranger Keys we got from the Observer,"

"Sounds like a plan," GokaiRed nodded, "Keep them stalled for a moment,"

"Gladly!" GokaiSilver smirked as he pressed the button on his belt buckle, causing all of the Sixth Senshi Keys to emege and merge into one Key, "Gokai Change!"

 **=GO~KAISILVER! GOL~D MODE!=**

With that, GokaiSilver rushed in and slashed at the Megaforce Rangers.

"GokaiSilver… GOLD MODE!" GokaiSilver shouted as he slashed at the five.

"He has my Super Megaforce Gold Ranger mode too?! How strong are these fakes?!" Super Megaforce Silver gawked, making GokaiSilver stop and turn to face him.

"...'Gold Ranger'? What kind of idiots are you?!" GokaiSilver shouted in anger as he charged to fight his counterpart.

The Gokaigers simply shrugged at this as they took out a set of Ranger Keys they had never used before.

"Hiromu-tachi… lend us your power!" GokaiRed muttered as they took out the Keys and readied their Mobirates.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

(Insert Instrumental: Busters, Ready Go!)

 **=GO~-BUSTERS!=**

Green particles surrounded the five and formed the suits of the Super Sentai team to come after them, with a skirt being added to the Silver Senshi that GokaiPink transformed into.

"Let's Morphin'!" GokaiRed announced, pressing the button on the side of the Morphin' Brace, casuing the visor to attach and change his helmet to that of Red Buster.

"Let's Morphin'!" the others announced, with GokaiBlue and Yellow doing the same as GokaiRed, while GokaiGreen and GokaiPink pressed a button on two guns to finish their helmets.

"Tokumei Sentai…" Gokai-Red Buster began as the five stood ready.

"Go-Busters!" they all announced.

Gokai-Red Buster smirked as he leaned in slightly and neared his two fists together, "Busters… ready…"

With a smack of his two fists, he shouted out, "GO!" and the five charged forward, Gokai-Red Buster zooming up too fast for the Megaforce to see or try and counter.

Gokai-Yellow Buster jumped forward, leaping high into the air before bashing down on Super Megaforce Silver, knocking him right into some of his team mates.

"Arigato," GokaiSilver thanked, earning a thumbs up from Gokai-Yellow Buster.

Gokai-Blue Buster went right for sword combat with the Shogun Blade, countering both the Blue and Black Rangers rather easily, "Your sword skills are… immature. You're one thousand years to young to challenge somebody like me!"

He then grabbed a slab of rock out of the ground and tossed it at the two Rangers.

Gokai-Beet Buster and Gokai-Stag Buster hung back and waited for the right chance, before they shot blasts forward at Megaforce Yellow.

"Perfect shot!" Gokai-Beet Buster smiled, as he and Gokai-Stag Buster high fived.

"Ano… you are kind of in my way, Don-san," Gokai-Stag Buster informed, Gokai-Beet Buster stepping aside as the others all changed back to Gokaiger mode.

"Now for some _brave spirit_!" GokaiGold smirked as he took out KyoryuGold's Key.

"GOKAI-CHANGE!" the six shouted as they raised the Mobirates and Cellular into the air.

(Insert Instrumental: Vamola Kyoryuger!)

 **=KYO~RYUGER!=**

The heads of a t-rex, parasaurolophus, stegosaurus, velociraptor, triceratops and pterodactyl flew up and around the six Gokaigers before chomping down on them, forming the suits of the 37th Super Sentai team, before they once again bit down and formed the helmets of the six. They all posed and with their arms together, their hands spread like claws.

"Zyuden Sentai…" Gokai-KyoryuRed began before they all struck the poses and explosion occurred behind them

"Kyoryuger!"

"I think I know those suits from somewhere… think I heard about a Power Ranger team who looks like them working in New Zealand," Megaforce Blue told his team, before he was shot by the head by Gokai-KyoryuBlack.

"Urusei, baka!" Gokai-KyoryuBlack told him.

"Ikuze, minna!" Gokai-KyoryuGold shouted, ready to charge forward before he stopped and backed over to Gokai-KyoryuRed, "And try not to hog the spotlight like the actual KyoryuRed did…"

"No promises," Gokai-KyoryuRed shrugged, rushing in with both Gaburevolver and Gaburicaliber, firing at Megaforce Red nonstopped until he got in and switched to close range combat with the Gaburicaliber, slashing up his suit.

Megaforce Yellow attempted to block the shots from Gokai-KyoryuBlack, but they appeared to come sniping in like it was fired by a professional sniper.

"Call me a hotshot," Gokai-KyoryuBlack smirked, firing some more at the Megaforce Ranger.

Megaforce Black charged in with both his Snake Axe and his Ultra Sword to try and hit Gokai-KyoryuBlack, but was stopped by a skilled move from Gokai-KyoryuGreen, slashing at him with a Gaburicaliber knocking the Snake Axe right into Megaforce Yellow.

"Jake!" Megaforce Yellow shouted at him.

Both Gokai-Kyoryugers couldn't help but laugh at this, as Megaforce Yellow bonked Black on the head.

Megaforce Pink attempted to unleash wind currents at Gokai-KyoryuPink, but she was easily able to evade the wind, and swiftly kick Megaforce Pink's Ultra Sword away from her. Gokai-KyoryuPink used the Gaburevolver as a standing point and spun around, kicking the air and Megaforce Pink as she spun around.

"That is what you get for stealing from a kaizoku," Gokai-KyoryuPink told her.

Gokai-KyoryuBlue combined his weapons into the shotgun-like Gaburicannon, firing it at Megaforce Blue. The Blue Ranger used his Ultra Sword in a spiral motion to block the attacks, but wasn't able to block all of them. One shot got him in the leg, forcing him down and to drop his weapon.

"Don't try and attempt things you're clearly incapable of doing," Gokai-KyoryuBlue told the Blue Ranger, "Maybe you should make bread or something, that's definitely dough-able. ...why did I just say that?"

Megaforce Blue took a nearby rock and bonked himself with it, making him wince in a bit of pain, though it didn't crack his helmet.

Gokai-KyoryuGold leaped forward with golden ptera wings actually helping him fly forward, rushing around and slashing at Super Megaforce Silver.

"See! Now THIS is a TRUE Gold Ranger! Not some golden armor!" Gokai-KyoryuGold shouted as he continued to slash, "A true Gold Senshi… kenzan!"

Super Megaforce Silver managed to land a hit on Gokai-KyoryuGold's shoulder and knock him back, but a shot from Gokai-KyoryuBlack knocked the Power Ranger back a bit.

"Thank you," Gokai-KyoryuGold thanked.

"You're welcome," Gokai-KyoryuBlack responded.

"Armed On!" Gokai-KyoryuRed shouted, spinning his Gaburevolver revolving chamber on his arm, forming silver attachments along with summoning his Gabutyra Fang, "Gabutyra Fang!"

With that, he punched Megaforce Red with the fang, almost hard enough to knock his helmet clean off.

"Minna, summon the other weapons and let's try and finish these dorks off, _bravely_!" Gokai-KyoryuRed told his team, snapping his fingers when he said 'bravely'.

"Armed On!" Gokai-KyoryuBlack, Gokai-KyoryuBlue, Gokai-KyoryuGreen and Gokai-KyoryuPink declared, following Gokai-KyoryuRed's example, summoning their own weapons.

"Brave In!" Gokai-KyoryuRed shouted as he took out a Zyudenshi, "Make everybody's weapons one!"

"Brave In!" Gokai-KyoryuGold added, loading three Pteragordon Zyudenshi into the Zander Thunder.

 **=KENTOROSPIKER~!=**

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" Gokai-KyoryuRed shouted as he grabbed the sword and charged forward.

"Raiden… ZANKOU!" Gokai-KyoryuGold shouted, preparing his blade as he spun it around and slashed the air, causing thunderous energy to be sent forward.

 **=ZA~NDA~R~ THUNDER~!=**

The two weapons hit the Rangers, but Super Megaforce Silver took most of the force of the blow and was almost blasted out of Ranger form, getting launched into the air and his helmet being slightly cracked, the yellow part having fallen out.

"Are you alright Orion?" Megaforce Pink asked in worry.

"I… I dunno…" he admitted,

"Let's hit em with something harder than dinosaurs," Gokai-KyoryuGold told the team, "Time for the Tokkyugers!"

(Insert Instrumental: Tokkyuger Opening)

"Gokai Change!"

 **=TO~QGER!=**

The suits glowed white as the symbols of the core five Tokkyugers appeared, spun around them, while a circle and two lines appeared around Silver. The suits glowed their respective colors as mini trains circled them and a number was added onto the suits, before the trains spun around and formed the helmets.

The six all lined up in order from Gokai-Tokkyu1 to Gokai-Tokkyu6.

"Ressha Sentai…" they all shouted before posing, "Tokkyuger!"

"Never heard of a train-themed Ranger team," Megaforce Red admitted.

The Gokai-Tokkyugers charged forward kicking and punching the Megaforce Rangers. Gokai-Tokkyu6 held out the Yudo Breaker… before tossing it aside and charged right at Super Megaforce Silver, only to get blocked by Megaforce Pink.

"...maybe tossing away my weapon is a bad idea…" Gokai-Tokkyu6 mumbled as he hurried over to grab the weapon.

Gokai-Tokkyu2 and Gokai-Tokkyu5 rushed in, with Gokai-Tokkyu5 striking at the Rangers with the Tekkyou Claw, before Gokai-Tokkyu2 blasted at them with the Home Trigger.

"Ano… may I try that weapon?" Gokai-Tokkyu5 inquired.

"Ara?" Gokai-Tokkyu2 blinked a bit as Gokai-Tokkyu5 pressed a button on the side of the TokkyuChangers.

 **=HENSHIN KAISHO ITASHIMASU! OISOGI NO KATA WA ONORITAKE KUDASAI!=**

"Eh?" Gokai-Tokkyu2 blinked in even more confusion as Gokai-Tokkyu2 took the mini-train out of his changer and switched it with hers, pressing the trigger back down.

 **=TOKKYU5, PINK NORIKAI TE, BLUE!/TOKKYU2, BLUE NORIKAI TE, PINK!=**

With that, the two Gokai-ToQgers changed colors, and thus helmets and weapons, the only things staying on either one were the gender and the numbers.

"Arigatou," Gokai-Tokkyu5 smiled as she skillfully fired the Home Trigger.

"Impressive," Gokai-Tokkyu3 noticed as she swung around the Shingou Hammer with ease, Gokai-Tokkyu1 smirking as he approached, "What?"

"I'm gonna try that weapon," he told her, as he quickly exchanged their trains and they switched colors.

 **=TOKKYU1, RED NORIKAI TE, YELLOW!/TOKKYU3, YELLOW NORIKAI TE, RED!=**

Gokai-Tokkyu3 was left a bit flummoxed by this for a moment as Gokai-Tokkyu1 rushed off with the Shingou Hammer.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Megaforce Yellow groaned as Gokai-Tokkyu6 charged at her and she was just narrowly able to block with the Tiger Claw, "I can't tell who's who anymore!"

Gokai-Tokkyu4 struggled to lift the Tunnel Axe off of the ground, the weapon simply being too heavy for him.

"C'mon, c'mon~!" he groaned as Gokai-Tokkyu2 came over.

"Let me take that from you," he replied, switching trains with him.

 **=TOKKYU2, PINK NORIKAI TE, GREEN!/TOKKYU4, GREEN NORIKAI TE, PINK!=**

Gokai-Tokkyu2 lifted the Tunnel Axe with relative ease and left Gokai-Tokkyu4 there for a moment.

"N-Nani?! ...A-Arigatou, Joe-san," Gokai-Tokkyu4 thanked as he ran over with the Tekkyou Claw.

"Stop the color changing! We can't tell who's who anymore!" Megaforce Red demanded.

"That's the idea," Gokai-Tokkyu1 smirked, "Shingou Hammer!"

He quickly swung the hammer smacking the Red Ranger right into his team like he was a bowling ball hitting pins. The Gokai-Tokkyugers then quickly swapped back to their normal colors and combined their weapons into the Renketsu Bazooka.

"Yudo Breaker, set!" Gokai-Tokkyu6 announced, inserting the Yudo Breaker into the weapon.

"Yudo Rainbow Rush!" they shouted, firing the weapon at the Rangers, the five getting thrown up into the air, screaming before the Gokai-Tokkyugers changed out of the train Sentai.

"One team left, let's finish this off!" GokaiSilver smirked.

(Insert Instrumental: Sae, Ike! Ninninger!)

"Gokai Change!"

 **=NIN~NINGER!=**

Shurikens flew up and surrounded the suits, forming the suits of the Shuriken Sentai before they flew up to the heads and formed the Ninningers' helmets.

"Shinobi naredomo shinobonai!" Gokai-AkaNinger announced

"Shinobi naredomo _party night_!" Gokai-StarNinger added

"Shuriken Sentai… Ninninger!" the six announced as they posed.

"Don't they look a bit like that dinosaur team?" Megaforce Blue pointed out.

The Gokai-Ninningers then looked at their reflections and saw that in terms of aesthetics, the Ninninger suits did bear a slight semblance to that of the Kyoryugers.

"He does have a point there," Gokai-AoNinger admitted as Gokai-AkaNinger cleared his throat.

"Not important!" Gokai-AkaNinger told his team, "Let's finish them off already!"

"Hai!" Gokai-StarNinger nodded as he took out the Star Sword-Gun and quickly began to blast at the Megaforce Rangers, again, sending them flying.

"Karakuri Hengen, Bow!" Gokai-AoNinger and Gokai-KiNinger announced, using the shuriken like weapon and fired arrows at the Ranger, knocking them back downward.

"Karakuri Hengen, Claw!" Gokai-ShiroNinger and Gokai-MomoNinger added, using the weapons in a more close range way, managing to knock Super Megaforce Silver, Megaforce Yellow and Megaforce Black out of Ranger form.

"Karakuri Hengen, Sword!" Gokai-AkaNinger shouted as he slashed at Megaforce Blue and Pink, knocking them out of Ranger form, "And now for you…"

 **=ZA ATTACK!=**

Gokai-StarNinger charged forward with the weapon in tow, "Shuriken Ninpo Ogi! WIND ROCKSTAR!"

Gokai-StarNinger enveloped himself in a tornado, charged forward and as he rotated around the Red Ranger, he slashed at him.

"You're finished!" Gokai-AkaNinger shouted as he pressed a button on the Ichibantou.

 **=ZA WAZA!=**

Gokai-AkaNinger entered the tornado and jumped forward at the Red Ranger, spinning the shuriken on the sword changer, "Nin Retsu Zan!"

 **=AKA JA! NINJA~!=**

Gokai-AkaNinger then slashed rapidly and struck the Red Ranger to the ground in a spin.

 **=NINJA ISSEN!=**

At long last, the Red Ranger was knocked clean out of Ranger form, shocking the rest of his team, who struggled to get to their feet.

(End Insert Music)

The Gokai-Ninningers reverted to their normal Gokaiger mode, finally able to relax before sparks began to appear in the air. Purple energy began to crackle as silver bipedal dragon like creatures emerged, roaring a bit as they approached the Gokaigers.

"Well… this is rather unexpected," GokaiPink blinked.

-Rangers! Get back to the command center! I'm detecting an anomaly in time and space!- Gosei ordered the Rangers, but said Rangers couldn't budge as GokaiRed picked up Troy's Morpher.

"You keep your Rangers out of this; you and they have done enough damage Gosei. ...Leave this to real heroes!" Gokai Red shouted.

However, the six Megaforce Rangers were then teleported away.

-See Gosei, they were right! We DO have a teleporter, and DON'T say we don't because I JUST used the thing!- Tensou snapped over the communicator, making GokaiRed roll his eyes.

"Marvelous-san, let us deal with these guys first before we try and find where Machalcon is," GokaiPink suggested.

GokaiRed nodded at that plan, the six preparing to fire at the creatures, but while it did slow them down a little, the dragons were able to match forward.

" **Gokaiger…"** one of them was able to growl.

"...they know us?" GokaiGreen blinked in confusion, shocked to know these creatures recognized them.

"I half expected you to confuse us with those Power Ranger losers." GokaiRed stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Minna-san, let's Gokai Change and kick their butts!" GokaiSilver suggested as he and GokaiRed pressed their belt buckles.

"Gokai Change!"

 **=GO~-ONGER!=**

 **=ME~GARANGER!=**

"Road Saber!" Gokai-Go-On Red announced, pulling out the sword before rushing in with Gokai-MegaSilver.

"Silver Blazer!" Gokai-MegaSilver added, rushing in and hitting the creature with the sword/gun.

"Gokai Change!" the girls shouted.

 **=GO~-BUSTER!=**

 **=GO~SEIGER!=**

GokaiYellow became Gokai-Yellow Buster and GokaiPink became Gokai-GoseiPink, both of them taking aim with the side arms and firing at the creatures,

"Shogun Blade! Connect," Gokai-Yellow Buster announced, combining the two sidearms of the Go-Busters.

 **=IT'S TIME FOR SPECIAL BUSTER!=**

A blast of yellow energy hit the creatures, before Gokai-GoseiPink attacked with the Skick Shot.

"Skick Shot!" she called out, firing blasts, "Joe-san, Hakase-san, your turn,"

"Gokai Change!" Blue and Green shouted.

 **=JE~TMAN!=**

 **=SHI~NKENGER!=**

Gokai-Blue Swallow took to the air, with Gokai-ShinkenGreen hanging onto him as they flew down. Gokai-ShinkenGreen hit the creatures as they came flying down.

"Saber Straight! Go-ON!" Gokai-Go-On Red shouted as he charged forward, destroying half of the creatures as Gokai-Blue Swallow landed.

"They're not down yet," Gokai-Blue Swallow noted.

"Ikuzo! Gokai Change!"

 **=KYO~RYUGER!=**

 **=DE~KARANGER!=**

 **=GAO~RANGER!=**

 **=MA~GIRANGER!=**

 **=TI~MERANGER!=**

 **=ZYU~RANGER!=**

With that, the six became Gokai-KyoryuBlack, Gokai-DekaRed, Gokai-GaoBlue, Gokai-MagiPink, Gokai-TimeYellow, and Gokai-DragonRanger (Green, Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, and Silver respectively).

"Zyosuken!" Gokai-Dragonranger shouted as he began to play the flute/dagger weapon, his strength increasing before he rushed in and slashed at the dragon-like creatures, before Gokai-KyoryuBlack began to rapid fire at the creatures.

"Time Vector!" she called out, pulling out the clock-hand blades before rushing in and slashing at the creatures.

"MagiStick! Pink Storm!" Gokai-MagiPink shouted, sending them up into the air, allowing Gokai-GaoBlue and Gokai-DekaRed to blast at them, with Gokai-GaoBlue using the Beast King Sword while Gokai-DekaRed used the combined D-Magnums to finally destroy the creatures.

The six reverted to normal Gokaiger mode, all of them a bit exhausted from all of the battling they had done.

"...alright. Let's get to their base, find Machalcon and destroy that tiki head already," GokaiRed told his team.

The Mobirate began to ring, with GokaiRed picking it up.

-Marvelous! The Galleon is under attack!- Navi shouted, with the Gokaigers looking to see the GoseiDragon and the other Gokai Machines attacking the Galleon.

"What in the world?!" GokaiRed shout in anger.

-They must've stolen the other Gokai Machines! HURRY BACK!- Navi shouted in a panic, the Gokaigers rushing up and being let up aboard the Galleon.

* * *

GokaiRed quickly took the helm and evaded the attack from the opposing side, maneuvering the Galleon away from the Gokai Machines. He then widened his eyes as he saw the Gokai Machines combine with the GoseiDragon.

"Megazord online!" the Megaforce Rangers shouted.

"You do not know when to give up… do you?" GokaiRed groaned.

"You give back our Gokai Machines NOW!" GokaiBlue shouted from the Galleon.

"You'll have to steal them from us!" the Blue Ranger told them.

"...challenge accepted," GokaiBlue smirked, as he, GokaiYellow, GokaiGreen and GokaiPink made a jump to the Megazord to regain the Gokai Machines.

-Gai, I need some help here! Bring in GouZyuZin!- GokaiRed shouted to GokaiSilver.

"Hai!" GokaiSilver nodded as he took out TimeFire's Key, "From beyond the future, come forth! GouZyuDrill!"

 **=HASSIN, GO~UZYU~DRILL!=**

The drill mecha came driving out of a portal from time, with GokaiSilver jumping into the mecha and having it ram into the Megazord, the Megazord quickly collapsing to the ground, allowing GokaiYellow and GokaiPink a chance to go in and reclaim their Gokai Machines, the first they got to being the GokaiTrailer.

"C'mon… c'mon…" GokaiYellow mumbled as she attempted to override the control the Megazord had over the GokaiTrailer, and was quickly able to do so by loading in her Ranger Key, causing the Gokai Machine to be ejected from the Megazord, "Yosha!"

GokaiPink soon did the same and released the GokaiMarine from the Megazord, which was suddenly legless. GokaiBlue and GokaiGreen soon got in and released their own Gokai Machines.

"Our and arms legs are out! Summon in the Turbo Falcon Zord and the Delta Runner!" Super Megaforce Red ordered.

Suddenly, said mechs came out of nowhere and the Delta Runner replaced the arms, but it was the only arrival for a moment.

"Kaizoku Gattai!" GokaiRed ordered, as the Gokai Machines flew over and connected with the GokaiGalleon, "Kansei! Gokai-Oh!"

GokaiOh stood ready for combat and soon so did GouZyuZin, the two mechas standing ready and anxious to fight and give the Megaforce Rangers what for,

"They stole the Q-Rex from Orion," Super Megaforce Blue gawked, "We have to get it back!"

"You're not going to win," GokaiSilver shouted as GouZyuZin charged forward and slashed at the Megazord, the lookalike Gosei Great backing up.

"Where's the Turbo Falcon?!" Super Megaforce Red demanded to know.

"It's not easy to summon something without the Keys," Super Megaforce Blue told him as he messed around with a tablet, "It should be on its way now,"

"What do you think they mean by 'Turbo Falcon'?" GokaiPink inquired.

"I have no idea what he means," GokaiYellow shrugged.

Suddenly, a portal formed in the air, and from it came a very familiar looking bird-themed race car.

"MACHALCON!" GokaiSilver gasped in response.

"Return Machalcon to us!" GokaiRed demanded.

"This is our Zord, fakers!" Super Megaforce Red told them as they loaded something into the car to make it functional, "Go get em, Turbo Falcon Zord!"

Said racer rushed over to GokaiOh & GouZyuZin before ramming right into them and knocking both mechas off balance, and then returning to the Megaforce Rangers.

"Machalcon! Stop this!" GokaiRed demanded.

"Onegai," GokaiPink added, beggingly as the mech's eyes seemed to blink a bit.

"Turbo Falcon, convert to Megazord mode!"

"EH?!" the Gokaigers gawked, as the falcon mech shifted with most of its body forming the legs, the spoiler forming the arms and the symbol of the pirates being near it's back.

"Tch… looks like we need to fight him again. Oi! Machalcon! Remember this! Don't think it'll end pretty when you pick a fight with a pirate!" GokaiRed shouted, the 'Turbo Falcon Megazord' realizing something as it paused for a moment, something about what GokaiRed seemed… familiar sounding. GokaiOh charged forward with two cutlasses and clashed with the Megazord, only for the Gosei Great Megazord to fire the Shark and Snake heads to knock GokaiOh off balance.

"You're not gonna win this fight!" Super Megaforce Red told them.

"And you base that assumption on what?!" GokaiSilver shouted as GouZyuZin charged forward, its drill hand spinning right towards the Gosei Great Megazord.

"And we are gonna get Machalcon back, because pirates always get what they want when they're serious!" GokaiRed added, as they slashed at the 'Turbo Falcon' Megazord,

" _But your racing is not serious. All you're doing is running away."_

 _-What did you say?!-_

" _You're racing like that… to run away from your parents, right?"_

The Megazord stopped moving and looked down to its hands, realizing something was wrong before gripping them tightly.

-...bari?- he whispered.

"What was that?" Super Megaforce Red blinked.

"What was what?" Super Megaforce Green asked.

"Probably nothing,"

The 'Turbo Falcon' Megazord punched GokaiOh and GouZyuZin, but unknown to him, GokaiRed took this chance to leap into the mech.

"Oi! Machcalcon! What happened to you being a member of our crew?!" GokaiRed shouted as he found a way to convert it back into the race car mode. The Zord drove around wildly, trying to shake GokaiRed out of it.

" _Joe! Hakase!"_

" _Right!"_

 _-WAGH!-_

" _We're not losing to someone who just runs away."_

"What happened to you not running away anymore?!" GokaiRed shouted, managing to grab the wheel and attempt to get Machalcon to drive how he wanted to.

"Get him out of the Turbo Falcon Zord!" Super Megaforce Red shouted, with the Gosei Great Megazord about to make a charge for the 'Turbo Falcon', but Gokai-Oh and GouZyuZin attacked back to hold the Super Megaforce Rangers back away from 'Turbo Falcon'.

"Machalcon! Snap out of it and come back to us! Captain's orders!" GokaiRed shouted, "Machalcon! MACHALCON!"

-...oh…-

* * *

 _-Maybe I was jealous of my parents… my parents would race straight towards what they believed in.-_

 _-Machalcon…-_

 _-Machalcon-chan…-_

 _-But I… I don't have anything like that.-_

" _If you want something, then go look for it!" GokaiRed's voice said, "As long as you're serious about it. It's a vast world."_

 _The gaze turned up towards the red pirate ship in the air…_

" _What'll you do? You're the one who has to decide."_

 _-Marvelous… can I… be a kaizoku?- the person asked, "If I follow you guys… I feel like I might find something."_

 _GokaiRed, or rather, Marvelous simply smiled, "Sure."_

 _The person having the flashback smiled happily._

" _I suppose you guys would say we're aibous (partners)?" Marvelous responded happily, "So, here's your first job as a pirate apprentice!"_

 _-I've got this!- the person smiled as he took off._

* * *

" _Engine Soul, Set!" the Gokaigers shouted, inserting something into the cast._

 _-Baribari!-_

" _Go!"_

 _-I'm Machalcon! If you're too slow to attack, then I'll get you first!-_

* * *

"...baribari…" he whispered.

"Eh?" GokaiRed blinked in confusion, "Machalcon?"

"Stop trying to take our Zords!" Super Megaforce Red shouted, sending the Dragon Head forward to attack the two, but then the 'Turbo Falcon Zord' spun around.

"...I am not this 'Zord' thingy," the car began, "I am an Engine! And I am a Kaizoku! Ore wa Machalcon! BARIBARIBARI~!"

"Welcome back… aibou," GokaiRed smiled as Machalcon charged forward, ramming over the Gosei Great Megazord. GokaiRed jumped back into GokaiOh, watching as Machalcon zoomed around.

"Guys, I think it's time for the Gosei Ultimate Command Ship!" Super Megaforce Red told his team, but GokaiOh quickly rammed into their Megazord before they were blasted back by something.

"Now what?!" GokaiRed gawked.

"It's Gosei Ultimate!" GokaiSilver shouted.

-Rangers, let us combine the Command Ship with the Gosei Great Megazord!- Gosei shouted, flying over and connecting to the back of the Gosei Great Megazord.

"Ultimate Gosei Great Megazord, ready!"

"Minna, let's form Kanzen GokaiOh! Hurry!" GokaiSilver suggested.

"Ranger Key, Set! Let's Go!" the six announced, summoning in the Kanzen Soul.

"...heh. Ranger Key, Set!" GokaiRed began, loading in the Akarenger Key, "Let's Go!"

The Variblune appeared, and flew above the Gokaigers.

-Ikuzo! Baribaribari!- Machalcon shouted.

"Kanzen Soul, Set!" the Gokaigers announced as GokaiOh and GouZyuZin loaded the Kanzen Soul into Machalcon, the three mecha quickly disassembling and reassembling together.

"Kaizoku Gattai!"

-Kanzen Gattai!- Machalcon shouted as he attached onto GouZyu-GokaiOh, and then the Variblune set onto the back, before Machalcon's parts became the new legs and attached new fists and a larger helmet, before it spun and revealed the Gokaiger symbol.

"Kansei, Goren Kanzen GokaiOh!" the six Gokaigers shouted, as the mecha flew in, blasting the Ultimate Gosei Great Megazord with relative ease. Goren Kanzen GokaiOh easily out flew the Ultimate Gosei Great Megazord, despite the bigger weight total the mecha had compared to the Megazord.

The drill weapon easily knocked away the sword being used by the Megazord, before the fist was torn aside. The Shark Zord's and Phoenix Zord's parts reverted to try and give the Megazord some defense, but Goren Kanzen GokaiOh used it's fist/exhaust pipe weapon to tear the Zords clean off of the Megazord, the Rangers beginning to panic.

"This is your chance to surrender, you fakers!" GokaiRed shouted, "This is your last chance to give up!"

"We won't!" Super Megaforce Red shouted, "Because Earth's defenders will never surrender! We will stop you fakers and earn us another Super Mega Win!"

This remark had all of the Gokaigers bonk their heads against their control consoles, clearly hating that line.

"Will you shut up?! I'm getting tired of you Stupid Megafailure Rangers shouting out your Seriously Massiveflop catchphrases and being so Super Monstrously IDIOTIC!"

"In other words… SUPER MEGA SHUT UP! KANZEN DRILL!" GokaiSilver shouted, as he made the mecha's drill arm cripple the Snake Zord, knocking the Megazord off balance.

"Kanzen Missile!" the Gokaigers shouted, firing several blasts from the fist/exhaust pipes, the missiles impacting hard against the Megazord to the point the Command Ship was knocked clean off of the Megazord.

"Imada!" GokaiSilver shouted as the Gokaigers made their move, flying Goren Kanzen GokaiOh over to the Command Ship, grabbing it with the one fist, "Ikuzo!"

The Variblune charged with all of its might, sending the Sentai Mecha at full burst right for space.

"They're kidnapping Gosei! After them!" Super Megaforce Red shouted as the Rangers flew after them, but they couldn't seem to catch up at the speed Goren Kanzen GokaiOh was flying at.

-Rangers! I have teleported Tensou out of the Command Center, but I'm afraid that this is it for me and your powers. You are the last of my legacy.-

The Command Ship was sent flying into the area above the space

"LET'S GO!" the Gokaigers shouted, loading their Keys into the console, "GOKAI KANZEN BURST!"

The fist/exhaust pipe charged with energy, but it didn't seem to fire. Suddenly, Rangers Keys began to glow with energy, with the Gokaigers taking them out to see the Red Keys for the Go-Busters, Kyoryugers, Tokkyugers and Ninningers.

"Looks like they want in on this…" GokaiRed smirked, "Let's Go!"

GokaiRed loaded his own Key back in, GokaiBlue loaded in Red Buster's Key, GokaiYellow loaded in KyoryuRed's Key, GokaiGreen loaded in Tokkyu1's Key and GokaiPink loaded in AkaNinger's Key.

"GOKAI LEGENDARY KANZEN BURST!" the six shouted as the symbols of the Gokaigers, Go-Busters, Kyoryugers, Tokkyugers and Ninningers lined up in the direction the fist went in, the fist flying through them all before colliding with the Command Ship, destroying it and Gosei at long last. The destruction sent a burst of energy right into what remained of the Gosei Great Megazord and caused the Rangers to be reverted back to normal. Goren Kanzen GokaiOh came flying down, with the fist knocking the Rangers clean out of the Megazord and destroying what remained of said Megazord.

Troy was the first to get out of the rubble that remained of the Megazord, the Rangers back in their civilian forms before GokaiRed walked over and held his GokaiSaber up to Troy's neck.

"If you know what's good for you, never steal from a kaizoku ever again. Get it?" GokaiRed told him.

"...got it," Troy nodded in response.

"Good," GokaiRed responded, letting go of Troy.

"Now, shall we head home?" GokaiSilver asked.

* * *

The Gokaigers soon returned to the Galleon and were making the return trip to their own universe. Everybody but a certain red pirate was discussing what they'd do with their wish from the Observer as they were all excited.

' _...just wait a little while longer… you'll be back,'_ Marvelous thought, holding something within one of his pockets.

"Is something wrong, Marvelous-san?" Ahim inquired as she walked over to his side, but he did not say a word to her, "Marvelous-san?"

"...it's not important," Marvelous responded, "What is important is that we get home,"

Ahim looked at Marvelous, clearly nervous about what he wasn't telling them as he sat in his chair.

"...what is it that The Observer knows about you?" Ahim asked.

The captain was silent as he stood up and walked away, not wanting to discuss the topic as he continued to hold the item in his pocket.

Everybody turned to Navi in response, hoping that she had an answer.

-Heck if I know. He's never told me.- Navi responded.

* * *

Up on the crow's nest, Marvelous was gazing into the vastness of space and let out a small sigh as he finally took out the item, revealing it to be a rather rusted necklace of a sort. He slowly took out a key that had the same sort of shape as his Ranger Key and slid it in, opening it up to reveal a picture of himself and a young girl that seemed to be at least six years old.

"...he didn't save you…" Marvelous muttered, "...Why didn't he save you?"

"Who is that?" Ahim asked as she got into the crow's nest herself.

Marvelous quickly closed it and stood there without saying another world. He just didn't want to speak about the subject.

"Marvelous-san…" Ahim started, not sure what to say until Marvelous gave her a gesture to come closer. She complied and watched as Marvelous opened up the necklace, "...who is that?"

Marvelous responded, but what he said was hardly above a whisper. Ahim noticed this, though, and she gave him a look.

"...my…" he tried to speak, but seemed to get choked up.

"...your what?" Ahim asked.

"...my little sister," Marvelous finally managed to say, surprising Ahim as he showed her the picture, "...she… she died the day Gavan saved my life…"

Ahim gasped in shock upon hearing this and the fact that the group was never told this shocked her even more so.

"And… wishing her and AkaRed back were… my plans for when I got the Greatest Treasure in the Universe…"

"I… I see…" Ahim nodded slowly.

Marvelous just stared at the picture, not wishing to say another word as Ahim left.

* * *

-A younger sister?- Navi gawked.

"Yea… he did not say what her name is, but she died on the ship that the Zangyack attacked that Gavan rescued Marvelous-san," Ahim told the crew.

The team was silent at this, each not sure what to say in response. Luka felt empathy for Marvelous, the fact about them both having lost a younger sister.

"Well… it looks like we're about to return…" Gai stated, getting the attention of the others.

The GokaiGalleon soon returned to their space and saw The Observer's ship, the person in question smiling upon their return as he watched them from a higher deck.

Marvelous simply looked over to The Observer's ship for a moment as he held the necklace.

' _All the places we had hoped to see… we had hoped to explore the galaxy… see new worlds… KO-35, Tatooine, Vulcan, Rannoch, Ilsa, Lesile, Qo'noS. ...that Barcelona planet,'_ Marvelous thought, _'And yet now… you have been denied the chance to see the universe. ...Nee-san… I wish… you had that chance… to be back here and to join us…'_

-I assume your mission was a success?- The Observer inquired.

"It was. We managed to defeat those Power Rangers and get rid of their mentor," Gai informed, "And we also took some Keys as the spoils of battle,"

The Observer looked at the Titanium Ranger, Shark Ranger, Elephant Ranger and Bat Ranger Keys that were taken from the different universe.

-I had a feeling you'd wind up with a few Keys not native to this universe… but it matters not. You've completed your mission, and thus… have earned your wishes.- The Observer informed, bringing forth to them slips of paper, -Go on and write down what you'd like. Be as specific as you can possibly be, I don't want to end up messing something up and blowing a hole in the space-time continuum as big as Belgium,-

"...that's not very big," Gai pointed out.

-Perhaps not… but still. Please be specific…-

The Gokaigers nodded and began to think of their notes. Gai was the only one who struggled, as he was living his biggest dream, thus it was hard for him to decide.

* * *

The Observer patiently waited in his command area, simply tapping his fingers on his chair, the six Gokaigers soon walking in.

-Excellent. So Kaizoku Sentai… who is first?- The Observer asked.

Joe silently walked forward with his paper, handing it to the Observer, who simply read it.

-Had a feeling you'd wish for this…- The Observer smiled, snapping his fingers before making the paper float in the air, glow and then the writing on it seemed to morph and become a person, this person wearing a suit of armor very familiar to Joe as The Observer simply gave a thumbs up, -Wish… granted.-

"Sid-sempai…" Joe whispered, the man in question blinking for a moment.

"...am I… alive?" the man asked, checking his pulse and making sure he could move.

"Good to see you again," Joe told him.

"...Joe-san? Heh… good to see you again too," Sid smiled in response, shaking his hand.

-Next.-

The next one up was Don, who handed in his paper a bit crumpled.

-Hmm...not much for big dreams, eh Hakase?- The Observer said with a slight shrug.

"...I don't really have one very big. Just… knowing what my dad was like is kind of enough for me," Don told him.

The Observer gave a small shrug at this and proceeded to work his magic, turning the paper into a newspaper of sorts, -The last known records of your dad are in here.-

Don just took the paper and began to skim it, "...my father was a scientist? Well, how about that?"

Ahim and Luka exchanged a look, neither certain who should go next. Ahim then simply stepped back, allowing Luka to go next.

-And your wish?-

Luka handed him the paper, making The Observer read it over.

-...almost all of you Gokaigers have somebody in your lives who died, I just noticed.-

Luka simply nodded as The Observer used his magic to cause the paper to change to what she desired. After a moment, a girl about roughly 12 years of age appeared in a yellow light, gasping in a bit of panic at first before Luka quickly ran over and hugged her.

"...Onee-chan?" the girl blinked in confusion.

"Fia-chan," Luka smiled.

-...look out that telescope there.- The Observer told Luka, she and Fia going over before looking out it to see a new planet within the Milky Way Galaxy, Luka smiling as she knew what this meant, -Wish… granted.-

Ahim walked over next, gently handing her paper to The Observer, who read it for a mere moment and proceeded to snap his fingers.

-Look out the telescope like your friend did,- The Observer advised, Ahim nodding before doing so, seeing her home world.

The princess could hardly contain her tears, smiling at the sight of her home restored.

-Wish… granted.-

This left only Gai and Marvelous with their wishes left to request. Both were silent, not certain who should go next. Eventually, Marvelous gave a small shove to Gai.

The silver Gokaiger got the cue and proceeded to go forward with his wish.

-Let's see…- The Observer blinked, seeing the paper, -...not exactly much, but hey, your wish is your wish.-

The Observer snapped his fingers and… seemingly, nothing happened.

"What did you wish for?" Joe asked.

"...simple really. To teach another planet about the legacy of the Super Sentai." Gai told him.

-Ordinarily, speaking your wish would make it no longer valid, but… it wasn't very obvious what it was you wished for. So… it's allowed.- The Observer informed.

"Understood, Observer-san," Gai nodded before allowing Marvelous to finally step forward.

The captain of the crew took a moment to look at the paper with his wish, before he handed it over.

-I had a feeling you'd wish for this…- The Observer admitted with a small chuckle.

"...shut up and make it happen," Marvelous told him.

-And I had a feeling you'd respond this way,- The Observer stated as he worked his magic, the paper shifting, giving off a warm violet glow before a young girl appeared. She had brown hair similar to Marvelous, had light blue eyes that seemed to resemble the vast ocean, and she also wore an outfit that looked similar to his, though more adjusted for females as it had a skirt, her brown boots were high heeled, and its main color scheme was violet.

"...ara?" she blinked a bit, rubbing her eyes, "...is this real?"

"...Nee-san!" Marvelous nearly yelled as he ran over in a mere instant and scooped her into a hug.

"...N-Nii-san! Let go!" she responded, trying to get out of his grip, "Nii-san!"

The other Gokaigers couldn't help but laugh at this display, happy that Marvelous was happy.

"Ano… Marvelous-san…" Ahim began, finally making him let go of his sister, "...who is she?"

"...Ayumi," Marvelous informed.

"Marvelous-nii… I can talk," his younger sister, Ayumi, told him.

"It's a miracle, Ayumi… you're back," Marvelous stated, disregarding her earlier comment, "How do you feel?"

"...pretty good," Ayumi admitted, moving her arms a bit to make sure she had feeling in them.

"So… where were we when we last spoke?" Marvelous asked Ayumi, who gave a shrug, "...oh that's right, Barcelona."

The others then let out a bit of a hearty laugh as Marvelous and Ayumi hugged, neither one of them noticing a violet colored Gokaiger Key in Ayumi's pockets.

* * *

It had been 10 years since the Gokaigers tenure and final mission had occurred, with The Observer looking over their history and simply seeing what it was that they had accomplished in a large book that contained info on every person in the universe. He browsed through its contents and found what had become of the team.

' _Joe Gibken, became renowned swordsman and professional bounty hunter alongside his partner and mentor Cid, cleaning up the remains of the Zangyack Empire throughout the galaxy. Don Dogoier, became a technological researcher for the Earth, helping colonize other planets. Princess Ahim de Famille, returned to her restored planet and continued to rule it, while also maintaining her Gokaiger status, earning the nickname 'Kaizoku-hime'. Luka Millfy, became the ruler of a new planet in the Milky Way Galaxy, which she had personally dubbed Otakara. Ikari Gai, traveled to Otakara to teach the history of the Super Sentai and he eventually married Luka Millfy. Captain Marvelous Ozawa, Navi and Ayumi Ozawa continued their travels around the universe, exploring all the planets he promised to show her, meeting many new alien races, and continuing to fight as a Gokaiger duo.'_

-Enjoy your future, Kaizoku Sentai. Just enjoy it to the fullest.- The Observer smiled, as he set the book aside.

* * *

 **In memory of Nirasawa Yasushi**

 **1963-2016**

* * *

Pikatwig: How coincidental that as we were working on this, somebody who worked on Gokaiger passed away.

KKD: Yea… and he was the designer of my favorite Rider season, too.

Pikatwig: Hmm… maybe I should get back to work on that Gokaiger/Den-O crossover one of these days… was unaware he worked on both shows when I concepted it. ...who knows, maybe the KR people will do something to honor him in Ghost since… y'know, the Eyecons and stuff. Plus the creator of Kamen Rider has an Eyecon sound programed into the Driver, so… yeah.

KKD: I guess so. Still it was great having him alive to design our favorite toku while he was alive.

Pikatwig: True. So for those of you who may comment about a potential inaccuracy about Marvelous' background in the Gokaiger/Gavan crossover, I haven't seen that movie in a while and I couldn't find much info about what it was the Metal Hero rescued Marvelous from. And now to address the elephant in the room- *sees the Cube Elephant from the next Sentai team* ...THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!

?: Figure of speech buddy… *down hops ZyuohEagle* Gomen, gomen.

Pikatwig: Yeah… uh… sorry about cutting out your cameo in this… I really couldn't find a good spot to fit you guys in.

KKD: Really tricky to fit that in, but we were hoping to get it done in honor of Zyuohger, to be airing on Valentine's Day no less.

Pikatwig: But hey… we need to get this out so we can get to another, arguably more important, story. Also, we had to cut out an appearance by the Dino Charge Rangers… but enough about cut stuff, over to the elephant in the room: Marvelous' sister. It's a concept I had been toying with for a while, and hey, there are some Sentai teams that did have seven members, so it works. From the top of my head, there's the Gekirangers if you include the extra warriors, the Magirangers if you include one of their parents, the Dekarangers, the Go-Ongers, the Shinkengers, and a few teams after the Kaizoku Sentai.

KKD: Yea, hopefully we can have her cameo with the rest of the team later.

Pikatwig: So… favorite part?

KKD: Gotta be when the Gokaigers busted out the Post-Gokaiger teams, and even the Ranger Keys the Stupid Moronic-Force Rangers never used. Ugh… wasted potential…

Pikatwig: Yep. If I had to pick one… it's sort of a toss up between the ending and when the Gokaigers battled the Neo-Goumin. Yes, the foot soldiers that go unnamed that appear and are battled by the Gokaigers Gokai Changing into our favorite teams, the first six being mine and the second six being KKD's, are from Gokai-Ponies. Before you ask how they get there, it's not important. And we'll get back to that eventually.

KKD: Yea… and we won't try to force a combined airing with both of those like I did the first time. That got us nowhere.

Pikatwig: And before you ask about opinions for Zyouhger… *looks at a poster* ...meh. I'm holding opinions until the first episode airs and I see it myself. I junked on a few seasons, then I watched them and they impressed me.

KKD: Same here, but with that, we've reached the very end of this one, minna.

Pikatwig: And with that… my 90th story is over. Thank you all so much for reading this and my other works, and I hope you all see more in the near future.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
